


Levi x Reader~Unfair

by Yato_Rolls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yato_Rolls/pseuds/Yato_Rolls





	Levi x Reader~Unfair

Yay! Once again you got in trouble for one of Connie's stupid pranks on the Corporal... I mean how does that baldy manage to pin the blame on me every time? I'm gonna murder him when I see him next. And what's my punishment for a crime I didn't commit? I get the marvellous task of cleaning the stables with horseface for the next two months. Ugh, this just gets worse and worse.

"Oi, brat! Stop staring into space and get scrubbing" scolded Levi throwing a nail brush at my head but missing by a centimeter or two.

"Good aim, sir" I muttered, getting down on my knees to start cleaning the stall doors.

"Tch, I missed" he sighed turning his back on me and leaving me to do all the hard work.

'Damn you Connie'

~~~3 hour time skip brought to you by Levi's smexy scowl~~~ 

I sat there by the stable walls, red faced with my (h/l), (h/c) hair sticking out from my ponytail in every possible angle. I looked around at my handy work, the stables being so immaculate that even the almighty shorty would have to be impressed. No, scratch that, nothing impresses shorty...

"(Y/n)?" a short blonde guy asked, his ocean blue eyes searching my (e/c) hues searching for any sign of life.

"Oh, Armin... I'm fine, just tired. The corporal is just not cutting me any slack" I sighed.

"If you think you're punishment is bad, you should see what he's making Connie do" Armin chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

My head shot right up. "Wait Connie is being punished?! What for?"

"He jumbled all of Levi's books so they weren't in alphabetical order any more. Anyway I've gotta get back if I don't get to the mess hall Sasha's going to eat all the food" And with that Armin said his goodbyes and ran off waving (like the little kawaii person he is) 

Wait a minute...if Levi knew Connie was responsible for the pranks, why the unicorn hell am I being punished. I bolted upright and made a bee-line straight to Corporal Levi's office. 

~~~Time skip to Levi's office because speed is key (Jacksepticeye ref)~~~

I knocked on Levi's door maybe a little louder than was safe and instantly regretted all life decisions when Levi's gruff voice resounded through the doors.

"Name and business"

"Cadet (y/n)(l/n), sir! I have a problem that needs fixing" I stated, perhaps a little too boldly. Ah geez, now he's definitely going to kill me.

"Enter"

I casually opened the doors and entered his office. His office is so clean, I mean I can see my own reflection in the floor.

"Tch brat if you're done admiring your good looks could you please sit and tell me why you were trying to break my door down"

He thinks I'm good looking? All of a sudden heat rushed to my face as I tried desperately to cover my face with my (h/c) hair. Thankfully Levi was too absorbed in his paperwork to notice my tomato red face. I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk, the most uncomfortable seat I've ever sat on. Ever.

"Well...?" he sighed, glancing up from his desk. His icy grey orbs settling on your nervous (e/c) ones.

"W-well, s-sir?" ah crap he's thrown me off my game. Damn those gorgeous eyes...wait, what?

"Tch, your problem?" he sighed clearly annoyed by my stuttering, and my general existence.   

"W-well I'mbeingblamedforsomethingIdidn'tdoandyouknowit" I said in one breath, hoping to making it easier, kind of like ripping of a band-aid. (Yeah cause that doesn't hurt like a b****)

Levi stood up from his desk, and walked in front of my chair. He leaned down so his face was only a few inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath fanning over my (s/c) skin.

"C-corporal?" I gasped, his perfect face hiding the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. He knew he was making me flustered. I mean who wouldn't, my face is probably redder than a tomato now.

"I'm punishing you, for being you." He growled, leaning in so he could whisper in my ear. "and plus you're even cuter when you're tired and sweaty"

 


End file.
